Crazy
by Cyanide666999
Summary: But we're never gonna survive, unless we get a little crazy. HPDM


Thank you all! My devoted readers, random readers and to all those who review.

Muse: She actually started this story before anything else she has published

Except the "Weird and Twisted Day" series

Muse: That you still haven't finished…

Oh, shush-ed!

Muse: You have trouble writing sex scenes.

Go fuck a cocoanut!

Hatchi: Lets Play Monty Python and the Holy Grail when you two get done arguing.

YEAH!!!!

------------

Crazy

It was there last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it had started out like any other year for Harry and Draco. Insults were flying even more then usual and were more harsh, but nothing to bad until one day before Halloween.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy yelled standing outside of the potions door. Harry attempted to ignore the Slytherin. "We have running bet on when the Dark Lord will attack. I'm putting 10 Galleons on Christmas."

Harry leaned against the wall and glared at the blond boy in front of him. He just knew the boy wasn't done yet.

Draco smirked, "I think that if I were one of your friends I'd stay away from you before you got me killed also. Poor Black never had a chance."

With that comment Harry finally snapped. His fist came in contact with Malfoy's eye before anyone comprehended what had happened, the two boys were on the ground in a full on fist fight. This time though Draco was holding his own. And by the time Professor Snape broke up the fight both boy's were sporting fat lips, a black eye, and many, many bruises.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, would one of you mind telling my why you insisted on fighting like a couple ingrates outside of my class room?" Snape asked. both boys just stood there glaring at each other. "I see, one month detention both of you. And 50 points from both houses."

Everyone but the two boys gasped for it was the first time Professor Snape to house points from his own house. "Now get into my classroom."

Neither boy spoke to each other. During there detentions, they worked in complete silence. When pared together they just glared at each other only speaking one word sentences. This went on until the Quidditch match in mid-November: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Harry flew around the pitch completely ignoring the game going on below, looking for the Snitch so he could end the game as soon as passable and get away from Malfoy.

"Potter!" Harry glared at the prick who called his name. "Christmas!" With that said Draco returned to looking for the Snitch.

Harry finally spotted it right above the Hufflepuff stands. And noted that Malfoy had spotted it also and they were equal distances apart. They both flew for the Snitch at top speed, heading straight for each other and the Snitch. Harry got there just seconds before Draco and pulled away as to not collide with the boy. But as Harry was being carried off the field, he thought back to Malfoy. The look in his eyes when said Christmas, and that wasn't the first time. But the thought quickly left him.

The thought was quickly brought back at the beginning of December with Harry's scar burning.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"My scar's burning. I need to go talk to Dumbledore," said and left the library quickly.

Upon reaching the gargoyle statue, Harry hissed, "Lemon Drops" and proceeded up the stair case and in to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry, something is bothering you?" Dumbledore asked while charming the door.

Harry sat in a chair, "My scar just stared hurting again."

"Has anything weird happened lately?"

"No, I haven't had any dreams or anything. But Malfoy has been a little strange." Harry paused. "Were you ever told why we fought at the beginning of the year?"

"No, Harry, I was not informed. Would you please explain?"

"Well Malfoy said that there was a bet going around the Slytherin House about when Voldemort was going to attack. Malfoy said that he bet 10 Galleons on Christmas. And then he brought up the fact that so many people die trying to save, and specifically said Sirius. But after that we haven't actually spoken to each other unless needed. At most it's 'Daisy Roots' or 'Knife' nothing more. But during the Quidditch match he yelled, 'Potter! Christmas!' and then we both spotted the Snitch a few seconds later, but what's even stranger about that is that I have a feeling he let me win. He looked like he was going to get there first, but he didn't. Professor, do you think he was actually helping me?"

Dumbledore thought about this. "Very well could be, Harry. Professor Snape has been unable to get a date out of Voldemort about when they will attack. It is also known to many that Mr. Malfoy's father is in Voldemort's inner circle. So if Lucius wants Draco to become a Death Eater like himself, he might tell Draco such things."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Do you believe it's a trap?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry stared into the man's eyes and thought about what Draco and said. And for the first time he noticed that Draco's sneer just didn't look right, it didn't quite match his eyes. "No, there's something off with Malfoy though."

"Yes, well, I will inform the Order about this and we will be prepared for an attack. I will also have Shacklebolt keeping the Aurors on their toes and be prepared. Is there anything else Harry?"

"Is there a way to tell if Malfoy is already a Death Eater?"

"Well, you could ask him."

And with that Harry took his leave. Of course Harry informed his two best friends of the meeting with Dumbledore. Christmas break showed most students going home. To the trio's surprise, Malfoy was the only Slytherin to stay. Christmas Eve, Harry took out the Marauder's Map and stared at the dot named Draco Malfoy. He seamed to be pacing. Then, at about mid-night, Draco left the Slytherin Dorms. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and left the dorm to fallow Draco. Harry saw that he was heading to the Owlrey. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the door was left open a crack. He slipped in and stood out of Draco's way.

Draco grabbed one of the schools Barn Owls, "Take this to Professor Dumbledore." Then he grabbed his own Black owl and handed it a treat, "Hey, Socrates. This is probably the oddest request yet. I need you to take this to Harry Potter. Tap on his bloody window until he wakes up. This is very important." With that the owl took off for the Gryffindor tower.

Draco left the room and Harry watched the dot make its way back to the Slytherin Common Room. Quickly Harry left and rushed back to his dorm room. Just as he arrived, so did the owl. Harry opened the window enough to let the owl in and shut it. The owl landed on Harry's bed and dropped the envelope. Harry quickly opened it and emptied the contents. Inside was a piece of parchment and a plane silver ring. 'Protection Ring. Wear it.' was written on the parchment in fancy green writing. Harry set the ring on his night stand, deciding to have Hermione look at it first thing in the morning. Sleep finally taking over Harry's body.

Christmas morning was proving to be completely normal. Hermione had found nothing wrong with the ring so Harry had decided to wear it. As the few Gryffindors were making their way to dinner, a loud bang was heard outside the castle. The younger students ran back to the Gryffindor Tower, the older students continuing into the Entrance Hall. Waiting there was the entire Order, the Professors, and the few 7th years who stayed, including Draco.

"The Aurors will be arriving shortly." Dumbledore stated. "Harry, know what has to be done."

Harry looked Draco in the eye. "Live." It wasn't a request on Harry's part, it was a demand.

"You too." Draco said showing Harry his ring.

The battle that followed, oddly enough, was short and not very many died. Draco had sat in a tree, shooting stunning spells at anyone in a black hood. Fred and George said it was quite humorous to watch the Death Eaters, with Draco hiding and shooting stunning spells, the fireworks going off, and Remus changing into a werewolf, under the wolfs bane of course, they didn't quite know what to do. Harry killed Voldemort and all the Death Eaters were rounded up. Everyone was happy.

Well, not quite. Draco was sad because he was happy that his father had been killed. That was only the tip of the iceberg. On the other hand, Harry was confused because, not only had the ring Draco gave him, saved him, but also the "Final Battle" had been almost too easy. But after much reassurance, he finally agreed that karma had caught up with him.

The first day back to school was filled with celebration. The Room of Requirements was used by the 5th, 6th, and 7th years after 8 as their party room. Outside the door was all normal, but as soon as the door opened, music flooded Harry's ears and he was quickly pushed into the room. The first thing Harry noticed was that the music was coming from the walls themselves, and currently they were playing "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects. The second was that this was a very large room and yet it still seemed crowded.

Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's hand and pulled them towards a table on the other side of the room. The table was full of plastic muggle cups. After Ron and Hermione picked up a cup, Hermione drug Ron out on to the dance floor. Someone grabbed Harry's hand and drug him on to the dance floor. Not wanting to be a party pooper, Harry began dancing with no one in particular.

This was the first time since first coming to Hogwarts that was completely at ease. He let his mind go. The song changed to "Crazy" by Alanis Morrissette. A body pressed itself firmly against Harry's back, as an arm snaked its way around his waist. Harry turned around to look at the person and became face to face with Malfoy.

_But we're never gonna survive unless  
We get a little crazy_

"Thanks for the ring," Harry said in Draco's ears  
_  
No we're never gonna survive unless  
We are a little..._

"Let's put the past behind us and be friends"  
_  
In a sky full of people, only some want to fly.  
Isn't that crazy?_  
_  
_"Sorry, Harry, I don't think I can't be your friend."

Harry was confused.__

In a world full of people, only some want to fly.  
Isn't that crazy?

He knew Draco has saved his ass, but didn't want to be friends. But he wanted the blond to be close to him. Draco was close to him, very close, string feelings inside Harry.  
_  
Crazy..._

His instinct took over.__

In a heaven of people there's only some want to fly.  
Isn't that crazy? crazy crazy...crazy...

Harry's lips brushed over Draco's. "Then, can we be something more?"

_But we're never gonna survive unless  
We get a little crazy  
No we're never gonna survive unless  
We are a little...  
_  
Draco pulled Harry into a kiss. The two stood there and kissed in the middle of the dance floor for what seemed like forever. Finally, Draco broke the kiss, mostly for air.

"Let's get out of here," Draco told Harry and the two left the room. They kissed there way to the Gryffindor entrance. Harry pulled Draco into the common room, ignoring the younger students, and up to the 7th year boy's dorm.

The need for skin on skin contact took over Harry's brain.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "I..."

"Harry, I need this, please."

Harry kissed Draco and pushed him on the correct bed. His lips left Draco's and began to kiss the boy's jaw bone. Harry nibbled on Draco's neck, finding the spot that caused Draco to gasp the loudest and sucking on it. Draco pulled Harry in to a rough kiss and began working on the buttons on the boys' shirt. Draco removed Harry's shirt and threw it. Draco's fingers were hot on Harry's skin. At that Harry decided there were to many buttons on Draco's shirt and tore it off. Draco's skin was soft as Harry bent down and kissed his way down Draco's chest. Harry undid Draco's belt and a swift movement removed the blond boy's pants, boxers and socks. Harry just starred at Draco's naked body before him.

"Harry?" Draco whispered after a period of silence. A slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

Harry smiled softly, "Draco, you're so perfect." To prove his point, Harry kissed Draco again, this time more slowly and passionately.

"I need you," Draco said against Harry's lips and began to strip the other boy.

Harry's cloths joined Draco's on the floor. The two boys laid there a while just touching each other. Harry began kissing his way down the other boy's body again. Harry kissed the tip of the other boy's cock before engulfing the entire thing in his mouth. Draco let out a loud moan and grabbed the bed sheets. Harry decided he liked this Draco and wanted to hear more of those noises. He raised his head, sucking and licking just the tip of Draco's cock before engulfing it again.

"Harry, I need more…I need you…"

Harry slid a finger in Draco's tight hole.

"More," Draco whispered.

Harry complied and slid in two fingers. When Draco was riding his fingers, Harry removed them and whispered a charm that covered his fingers and reinserted them.

"Please, Harry." Draco bagged. Harry positioned himself and entered Draco slowly. He stopped moving once fully inside Draco.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, brushing the hair off Draco's forehead.

Draco nodded and Harry began to move slowly. But soon the two of them were moving and moaning together. Shouts filled the room as they came together. They laid tangled in each others arms.

"Crazy," Draco said and feel asleep.

Harry smiled and followed Draco into a dreamless slumber.

-------

The next morning the two of them were woken up by a high pitch scream.

Harry quickly sat up and pulled back the curtains. "Where's the spider Ron?" He asked.

"Weasley screams like a girl?" Draco asked sitting up also.

But the two discovered it was actually Hermione screaming at Ron's bed. For inside the bed with Ron was not one but two people. Boys actually and they were called Blasé Zabini and Neville Longbottom. Draco and Harry looked at each other then at the bed again.

"Ron, why are there two naked guys in bed with you?" Hermione inquired.

"We got a little crazy last night. Just like you and Ginny," Ron answered calmly.

"We do need to get a little crazy sometimes. Look at Draco and Potter over there. I'd say they're crazy." Blasé said pointing at Harry's bed.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Zabini, we're crazy. And we're staying that way."

With that Draco tackled Harry and closed the curtain behind him.

---------------------------------------------------

Thank You Hatchi for the ending!!!

Muse: Yes thank you…PIE IN THE FACE!!!! Chases after Hatchi

Oh well….Love, Peace and Monkey Nuts!


End file.
